projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tonygameman/Klonoa
Klonoa and Gantz are protagonists from Bandai Namco's Klonoa series. Profile Klonoa Klonoa lived in the town of Breezegale with his grandfather, until the day he found the Wind Ring falling from the sky and took it, releasing the ring spirit Huepow and soon becoming his best friend. One day, a dark ship crashed into the mountains, just like in Klonoa's dream, and he and Huepow decided to investigate. They learned that Joka and his master Ghadius were searching for a pendant that held magical properties. They kidnapped the diva songstress Lephise, and the Klonoa and Huepow decided to chase after them. Along the way, they managed to find the pendant and left it with Grandpa. However, Joka discovered this and attacked Klonoa's house, stealing the pendant and killing his grandpa. Travelling to Cress, the Moon Kingdom, Klonoa learned that Huepow was actually its Prince, but continued to help Klonoa. Klonoa eventually defeated both Joka and Ghadius, but Ghadius unleashed the beast named Nahatomb. With the help of his friends meet along the adventure, Klonoa managed to defeat Nahatomb and rescue Lephise. However, afterwards, Huepow informed Klonoa that he actually came from another world and was given fake memories when he was summoned. Klonoa wanted to stay in Phantomile, but when Lephise sung her Song of Rebirth to renew the world, Klonoa was sucked through a portal back to his home. Gantz Gantz first appeared in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament as one of the participants in Garlen's tournament, with the intent of becoming the winner and claiming the prize money. During the tournament, he maintained a rivalry with Klonoa, who he deemed as weak but seemed to respect his determination. Later in the finals, he shot Popka and defeated Lolo for Garlen to kidnap her, in order to get rid of the "weaklings". This caused him and Klonoa to be the remaining contestants and an angry Klonoa swore to take him down for his actions. After he lost to Klonoa in the final round, he was captured by Garlen who prepared to turn both into gears. Realizing his selfish actions, Gantz helped Klonoa with the intention of saving both from Garlen's tyranny. Once Garlen was beaten, Gantz followed his way, taking the prize money, much to Popka's protest. As he left, Gantz stopped and gave the winner's trophy to Klonoa, effectively making him the Champion. Crosspedia Entry Project X Zone 2 Klonoa A cat with long ears, Klonoa is known as "The Dream Traveler". He found a Wind Ring, which allows him to fire a concentrated orb blast of wind (Wind Bullet) to either throw a enemy or use them for a double jump. He also can float and he has a wide arsenal of weapons from his Wind Ring like a Sword, Hammer, Beam Gnome, Arm Cannon and Boomerang. He has own moves too like Tornado Attack where he unleashes a massive amount of tornadoes around him and Thunder Hurricane which he used to summon bolts of lightning around him as he spins around rapidly. Klonoa's weaknesses is that he can't swim as he feels uneasy about it, but remains relaxed or confident when around even the nastiest of ghosts or monsters. Klonoa is kind and gentle, able to do anything to protect his friends and to help others. Gantz Gantz, sometimes referred to as "The Golden Killer" or "the Golden Death", is a legendary bounty hunter with a very short templer, and is somewhat aggressive and arrogant. Due to the nature of his childhood, Gantz allowed himself to become more of a longer and looks down those he deems weak. Thus, he doesn't interact with others very well. When he realized his actions, Gantz showed regret sometimes. Gantz uses a variety of guns and firearms to attack enemies, and he often travels in a red hover-bike called Red Clan. Gameplay Klonoa's and Gantz's moveset consists of their weapons, abilities and techniques in Klonoa series and Namco X Capcom. Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Ultimate Equipment (Project X Zone 2) Gear: Wind Ring (ATK+573, TEC+38, DEX+46, HP+2000, MOVE+3) Accessory: Bullet-Proof Jacket (DEF+347, TEC+26, DEX+35, SP+42, HP+1045) Attack List Project X Zone 1 & 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Themes Klonoa's and Gantz's theme for both Project X Zone and Project X Zone 2 is their theme Stepping Wind from Namco X Capcom. Quotes List of Quotes - Klonoa & Gantz Gallery Screenshots Category:Blog posts